


Satiated Morning

by AlecWrites



Series: MatsuAkaTeruTen Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Satori’s hand circled around Yuuji’s abdomen to spread a comforting sensation around aeir body. Yuuji sighed against the touch as the annoying heat poked needlessly against aeir underwear.“I can help with that,” Tendou muttered as he slid his hand into Yuuji’s underwear, wrapping a warm, rough hand around the erection.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Matsukawa Issei/Tendou Satori/Terushima Yuuji
Series: MatsuAkaTeruTen Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568410
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	Satiated Morning

Tendou wrapped his arm around Yuuji’s abdomen while they laid down on their sides. Ai felt warm in Satori’s arms allowing his warmth to surround aim with comfort. Ai sighed aloud, aeir mind clouded with sleep, consciousness seeping into the forefront of aeir mind. Satori’s hand circled around Yuuji’s abdomen to spread a comforting sensation around aeir body. Yuuji sighed against the touch as the annoying heat poked needlessly against aeir underwear. 

“I can help with that,” Tendou muttered as he slid his hand into Yuuji’s underwear, wrapping a warm, rough hand around the erection. Yuuji gasped and then relaxed into the touch as Satori pumped aim slowly. Satori took this opportunity to push his own erection against aeir behind, rutting his length along with the softness of Yuuji’s ass. The blond was slowly coming into consciousness, aeir body waking with the need to release and craving the redhead’s body. 

As Yuuji’s ears began tuning into reality, ai heard soft moaning that obviously wasn’t coming from Tendou. Yuuji slowly blinked aeir eyes open to see aeir other boyfriends Akaashi and Issei, in the glorious morning light. Akaashi was moaning softly, as Matsukawa pushed two slender fingers into Akaashi’s hole, spreading him slowly. Issei was using his knee to hold Akaashi’s leg open at an angle. Akaashi was bare, naked from head to toe, his eyelashes continuously closed and fell over his eyes. Matsukawa was breathing heavily behind him, basically pushing his erection into the Keiji’s behind, the same as Tendou was doing to Yuuji. 

When Issei noticed that Yuuji was awake a smile crept onto his face, the expression on Yuuji’s face read utter bliss as ai watched Issei satisfy Akaashi. 

“Look Keiji, Yuuji is watching you,” Matsukawa whispered into Akaashi’s ear. Akaashi’s face went red. He looked over at Yuuji with wide eyes, and his dick jumped against his stomach. Issei pushed a 3rd finger into Keiji’s hole and Keiji moaned into the back of his hand. Terushima watch as Issei’s fingers slid slowly and tantalizingly into Akaashi’s whole spreading him slowly. Terushima felt pre-cum drip out of the slit of aeir dick. Satori was dripping at this point as well, listening to the wet noises of Keiji’s hole, hearing Yuuji’s breathing change with each pull on aeir dick. Satori pulled down on Yuuji’s underwear uncovering the creamy flesh of aeir thighs. Satori lifted Yuuji’s leg slightly and moved his dick in between them. He lowered aeir thigh over the length of his dick and pushed in between the thick muscles. Ai hummed at the sensation, Satori’s pre-cum substituting for lubricant as aeir thighs slicked up, making it easier for Satori’s dick to slide in and out of Yuuji’s thighs. 

Satori’s dick was hard against aim, it was filling aim up with so much lust ai didn’t know what to do with aerself. Ai reached out towards Keiji, who knew how ai were feeling. “Keiji,” Ai cried and Keijii looked up at him, he reached out his hand to grasp Yuuji’s. They held onto each other’s hand before Satori thrusted his hips forward. Hitting against Yuuji’s balls and shoving them forward toward the other pair. Matsukawa got a feel of what Satori was doing and lifted Keiji’s hips with his free hand, moving him closer to Yuuji. Akaashi and Terushima were so close they were sharing breath. Yuuji couldn’t have been happier as ai slide aeir tongue into Keiji’s mouth kissing him feverishly. 

While Keiji and Yuuji were preoccupied, Matsukawa reached beside him to hand Satori the lubrication. Satori smiled widely as he took it from Matsu grasp his hand lingering a little longer than needed. Satori lifted his hand to pour the lubrication over it as carefully as possible, still moving his erection in between the meat of Yuuji’s thighs. Satori moved to swipe a finger across Terushima's hole. Terushima moaned into Keiji’s mouth and Akaashi swallowed it up. Yuuji shivered, and Tendou pressed the tip of his index finger shallowing into Terushima’s hole.

“Do you want more Yuuji?” Tendou whispered as he continued to rock his dick into Teru’s balls. 

“Yes!” Teru whined, as ai pulled aeir lips away from Akaashi and moved aeir hips against Tendou’s fingers. Tendou moved to push his finger deeper into Terushima’s hole. 

Yuuji moved aeir hand into Keiji’s hair pulling tightly as ai cried against his chest. The sensation was beautifully pleasuring and equally as painful, but ai craved Tendou inside of aim, wanted Tendou to swallow aim whole and consume every part of aim. So ai moved aeir hips against him, Satori’s dick sandwiched between aeir thighs, and Yuuji mewling for more friction and more touching. Keiji replaced Satori’s hand on Yuuji’s dick with his own, ai moved at the feeling of a soft smooth finger moving along aeir shaft. Tendou took the opportunity to place his knee under one of Yuuji’s legs to hold it at an angle the same as Keiji’s. Yuuji’s hole seemed to open wider for Satori’s fingers and he slid another one inside without a second thought.

With both of Terushima’s hands-free ai kept one of them in aeir boyfriends hair, and the other slid down to cup Akaashi’s balls. Terushima knew Akaashi loved this, ai rolled his fingers around the ballsack leaving Akaashi drooling onto the bed. Terushima couldn’t help but thrust aeir dick into Akaashi’s hand. Aeir mind filling with clouds and stars. 

Issei’s desire grew, Keiji’s hole was slick and open and he plunged his finger in and out with speed. Keiji was crying out, each time the tips of Issei’s finger pushed against his prostate making him _ keen _ with need. He moved his hand faster against the blond’s dick. The motion nearly the same tempo as Issei’s movements. Keiji’s hand was covered in precum, allowing him to guild over Yuuji’s dick easily. 

“Issei, please-” Keiji moaned, pressing his hips into Matsu’s fingers. 

“Okay baby okay,” He said through gritted teeth, Issei aligned his dick with the spread hole and pushed himself deep into Keiji. The male came, with all the beauty and grace he held. All of the others stopped to witness the action. Akaashi’s cried, and Yuuji moved his hand to Keiji’s dick to help ease him through his orgasm. Tendou’s fingers halted but they curled in Yuuji’s hole which made aim jump slightly.

All of the stimulation, the juggling of his ball, the fingers in and out of his hole, Terushima’s hand in his hair. Matsukawa’s soft voice and the strong penetration to his hole threw him over the edge in utter bliss. He’s a little worn out, but after he rides out his orgasm, and his body settles. He feels Matsu move inside of him. Akaashi sighs gently as Matsukawa moves slowly back and forth. 

Satori had continued his movement before Yuuji can protest, not like ai wanted to. Satori’s fingers move quickly into the other causing not so soft moans to fill the room. Yuuji is grabbing onto Keiji’s hand once again and Keiji runs his fingers through aeir hair soothingly. However, Keiji is moaning, pressing himself into Yuuji as Issei fucks into him. Satori hungry to do the same. 

Tendou adds another finger, Teru whines as ai moves aeir hips against Satori’s slender fingers. Matsukawa is moaning against Akaashi’s neck, his hand resting on his hip. 

“Oh, Keiji you’re so good,” Issei whispers while a shuddered breath leaves him. Keiji keens and presses his lips into Issei’s groin. 

Satori’s need was burning, heat traveled through every part of his and Yuuji’s skin felt so hot against his. His body tense when Yuuji’s hole clenched around his fingers. Keiji rubbed his thumb along the tip of Yuuji’s dick making him jump forward then slam down onto Satori’s hand.

“Sa-to-ri,” ai called with heated breaths, Satori smiled, he knew what ai wanted and Satori was ready to give it to aim. Just in case, Tendou covered his dick with a generous amount of lube, before dropping Yuuji’s leg, pressing his hips down into the mattress, so that ai are on aeir stomach and pushing his length into aim. At that moment, it was just Yuuji and Tendou. Yuuji’s stretched hole becoming wider making a path for Satori’s length, and Yuuji’s body tightening from the blissful pain, that made aim bite the bedsheets. 

Akaashi and Matsukawa paused to watch Tendou enter Terushima slowly, their bodies becoming one, becoming closer until Tendou’s groin was against Terushima’s behind. They both groaned, more so Tendou. Terushima was releasing soft breathy moans and aeir chest heaved, aeir hole clenched around the hard length inside aim. Terushima’s face was flushed with a beautiful red color that even tinted the tips of aeir ears.

Matsukawa moved his hips back and then slammed into Akaashi pulling them both away from the scene. Akaashi was still grasping onto Terushima’s hand, rather harshly. Teru didn’t seem to mind. 

The blond breathed heavily into the bed below him as Satori pushed himself up with the palm of his hand, and pulled out of Yuuji slowly. Yuuji moaned saliva building in the cheeks of aeir mouth. Almost drooling on the bed. Ai closed his mouth and swallowed, he let out a  _ raspy _ breath as Satori pushed into once again.

_ And then they were going.  _

Unknowingly, Issei and Satori gained a similar rhythm and were fucking their partners. Satori was breathing heavily into the air, he settled beside Yuuji, to allow aim on his side once again facing Keiji. Keiji and Yuuji were face to face, and Satori and Issei were fucking into them so roughly and Keiji needed more. Keiji slid his hand around Yuuji’s neck and kissed aim. The kiss was wet, it was rough and mostly tongue because neither of them could control their breathing. 

Terushima slid aeir hand down to grasp both of their erect dicks, ai wrapped aeir hand around them and began pumping with the same motion as they were being fucked. The stimulation was almost too much for Akaashi, having come already beforehand. Matsukawa was unusually quiet, no longer talking sweetly in Akaashi’s ear, caressing him into submission. Satori’s breath was becoming extremely labored, breathing deeply into Terushima’s neck. Terushima was mewling grasping at everything, and drooling onto aeir face. 

Tendou was the first to break. His pace increased and he began speaking to Yuuji in a hushed voice. “ _ Yuuji baby, you’re so good, you’re so tight for me, I love fucking your tight little hole, ah-you’re so beautiful baby, _ ” he paused his breath laboring, he gave one last hard thrust into Teru’s whole and cried out, “I love you,” He said as he spilled his semen into Yuuji’s hole. 

That thrust was the end of aim. Yuuji couldn’t hold on when Satori brushed aeir prostate one last time. Cum spilled all over the bed, and aerself, aim and Keiji’s members. Ai took a deep breath before saying, “I love you too,” 

Matsukawa had lost himself during Yuuji’s release, and Keiji was right there with him. Nothing had come from Keiji’s dick, because he came around Matsukawa dick. The clench sent the raven over the edge plunging himself into Keiji until he hit the hilt and holding tightly onto his hips, making it impossible for Keiji to move. 

Keiji was breathless, his body was limp against the bed and his chest rose and fell, stuttering slightly. He cleared his throat before speaking. Darting his tongue out to wipe across dry lips. “I love you all,” Keiji said a small smile reaching his lips.

They all took a moment to catch their breaths, to settle down from the high.

“We love you too,” they say in reply to Keiji. 

-

Slowly but surely Matsukawa and Tendou pull out of their partners slowly, avoiding any pain at all. 

“You good baby?” Satori whispers against Yuuji’s ear, moving hair from aeir face.

“Mhmm,” Ai hums and nods. Satori moves his hands underneath Terushima to lift him from the bed. Beside them lays Akaashi resting peacefully as Matsukawa his drawing the bath. Tendou secures the blond in his arms before briskly walking to the bathroom. Matsukawa tests the water then steps away to allow Tendou to lower Yuuji into the warm bath. 

The blond sighs at the warm sensation and lets aeir body go slack under its touch. A moment later Matsukawa enters the bathroom with a sleeping Keiji and he lowers the raven into the tub beside Yuuji. In the blonds haze, ai pulls Keiji close to aim, against aeir chest to cuddle him in the tub. The two of them relax into the water and Matsukawa and Tendou are left to clean them up.

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE ME COMMENTS 
> 
> I LOVE THEM
> 
> AND REPLY TO THEM
> 
> Do you like this shipping?


End file.
